


WTF is Happening in Ostwick

by Unyeilding (siberia_eva)



Series: Represent: A Modern Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Pretend drunk, Stupid shit, hebesth is a badd ass bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberia_eva/pseuds/Unyeilding
Summary: The story of how Hesbeth Trevelyan uncovers the plot to ruin her family's business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Fic was getting really long, so I decided to move Hesbeths part of the story here.

Beth primped and primed. She put her armor on figuratively and literally. She would not bow to fucking Dwayne Seggrit. He was the arsehole who tried to ruin her baby sister. The one person that she allowed herself to love. The one person she tried for so long to push away so she wouldn’t disappoint her too.

She was so fucked up. She knew she was. Sometimes she cared. Sometimes she didn’t. She looked back at her life for the past month. She didn’t know what it was exactly about her little sister's boyfriend that allowed him to see through her. But he did.

Bull saw things in herself that she didn’t know were there. Damn. If she still believed in the Maker she would offer thanks for Bull. Because of him, she was reunited with her little sister and closer than she ever had been to her little brother too.

For the first time in forever, she tried to think about herself. Not in the selfish preening bitch way she usually did but questioning and wondering what would make her happy. She knew she didn’t deserve happiness. But she couldn’t help but think that her sister did. And Evie wanted Beth to be a part of her life.

If Evie wanted Beth in her life, and Beth wanted to be in her life. That equaled happiness. Bull didn’t say it in words so much as he led her to the conclusion that if her sister wanted her to be happy, then Beth’s happiness was Evie's happiness. And Beth wanted Evie to be happy.

These were the armoring thoughts going through her head as she donned her fakeness for her upcoming “date” with Seggrit.

Tonight, was all about getting an in with him. Letting him believe he had her when really, she would have him. But no sex.

Knowing what he did to Evie, there was no way she could let him touch her without retching. She couldn’t even think about what that grease ball tried to do to her sister. Fuck, she always knew Evie was strong and if she ever needed proof, she had it from what she did to Seggrit,

Maybe Beth should learn self-defense. There was a thought for another day. For now. She had to figure out how to make Dwayne believe that they could have something together. She knew he was trying to ruin the company. She knew he was using Ronald.

She needed to find out how. She could either get him to believe she was in cahoots, or she could catch what they were trying to do. Hmmm, she already knew they talked in the records room. Maybe she should talk to Bull about putting a recording device in there? That would be a great start. Where else would they talk about their plans? Not at home, there was no way she would have missed Dwayne coming over to be with Ronald.

Gross. She almost felt sorry for her brother. He got all the putrid genes of the family. I mean seriously, he had bulk like dad, stature like mom, and all the worst of their physical flaws in appearance. He was proof that sometimes two beautiful people made ugly kids.

Enough of that. Oh, shit. She needed to bug Dwayne's apartment, or . . .

Oooh, she was brilliant.

Date tonight, call Bull tomorrow. Rule the world the next day.

Well her world anyway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens on the same day as chapter 43 and 44 of Represent.
> 
> These are all kind of short, but I want to make sure that Beth's part of the story gets told.

Beth couldn’t find any way to get out of the soft kiss goodnight that Dwayne imparted on her. The things she did for her family. Blech. Gross. She promptly brushed her teeth and used an antiseptic mouthwash. Not that it was really the germs. It was all in her head. The disgust, the revulsion, the thought of strangling the bastard.

But today was a new day. She called Evie at lunch to check up on Max. Beth had talked to him a little before going into surgery. He was wary, understood, but jovial. He seemed willing to talk to her but wanted to take things a little slower than Evie had.

It made sense. She, along with the rest of her family, had ostracized him for years. She only did it because her parents did it. She had always admired Evie for not caring what they thought and keeping in touch with him.

Truly she couldn’t wait to visit in Skyhold and meet up with him. She wanted to meet his boyfriend, she wanted to hang out with them, leave all pretensions at the door. She would find out who she was when she didn’t have to pretend, and she knew that with Max and Evie, she wouldn’t have to.

She didn’t get any further on her plans regarding Seggrit today, but she called Bull from her car on her way home.

He had a contact that would help her set up bugs in his office and in the record room. He could monitor them locally and pair everything down to what would be useful to her.

The other thing she wanted, would take a little time. But Bull was more than happy to do it for her. ‘No charge’ he had said, ‘just make that bastard pay.’

The other step in her plan was to try to put some distance between her brother and Dwayne. She couldn’t do anything to garner suspicion that she was behind it. She had to think carefully.

Beth was smart, Evie told her so, and it didn’t take long to realize she was right. She had been in earnest when she told her little sister that she did more for her in one conversation that all of the therapists she had been seeing over the years.

Hmmm, obviously Ronald knew he was trying to seduce her, but what would happen if he thought there was another man in the mix?

Oooh, brilliant.

Early next week Beth was going to stay late working on a case, it’s happened many times before, and the Chinese food delivery guy was going to install some listening devices. While he was there, Beth would have him do something else for her.


	3. BAMF Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth puts her plans into actions

Beth was so happy that her brother and sister were happy in Skyhold. She knew that their mother wouldn’t wait any longer to confront Evie about returning home. In fact, Beth wasn’t surprised, be Sharleena was close to flying down there to see what was really going on.

Things were in place at the office, and Beth was going to suggest going back to Seggrit’s place tonight so she could get the rest of the bug in place.

Bull had some great ideas and she couldn’t wait to enact them. She had to play this carefully. There was no way she could flip a switch and start being his confidant.

Her plan tonight was for her to ‘get a little tipsy’ to the point where she would let the bastard get handsy and take her back to his place. Then she had to plant the little devices and figure out how to not have sex with the creep.

As she was getting ready, she thought for the second time today, that she wished she could have a friend who would be there to ‘rescue’ her if she needed it.

She didn’t even know how to make real friends. Not for the first time she thought about what she would do after exposing her brother and Seggrit. She didn’t dwell too much on it. She was always more of a linear person. She would deal with this first, then she could think about that.

She touched up her makeup, wanting to look sexy but not like a tramp.

She decided to meet him at her favorite restaurant. She goes there all the time and knows the staff really well. It’s why she likes to go there. There is something about going to a place where she knows people and, even if it’s just because she is a good tipper, they have her back.

“You look beautiful.” Seggrit tells her and kisses her on the cheek. His nasal voice makes her cringe inside, but on the outside, she just smiles sweetly. A little unsure, a little flirty. She’s got this.

“You’re looking delicious yourself.” They walk in and to the maître d.

“Hesbeth,” he calls to her, “It’s so good to see you sweetheart.” He is probably old enough to be her father and has been working there since she started going almost 8 years ago. He kisses both cheeks in Orleasan fashion and she notices Dwayne's slight sneer.

“Anthony, I feel it’s been too long.”

“Not working too heard I hope, or is your young man over here keeping you away from us?” He chuckled at his own joke. But from what Evie told her, Beth knew it could have been a sad truth.

“Anthony, this is Dwayne Seggrit, we work together.”

“Ah, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Seggrit. Shall we get you your usual table?” She nodded as he looked to her. She was following Anthony when she felt Seggrit close behind her.

“We should go somewhere else.” He said. She was quite taken aback.

“Why? I love it here.”

“I don’t like the way that guy was looking at you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. He is probably old enough to be my father and gay.” She giggled slightly, eesh, she hated to giggle. She also knew that Tony wasn’t gay, but that he was not into her that way at all. It was her way of getting Seggrit to back off. It seemed like it worked but only grudgingly.

By the look on Tony’s face, she also knew he heard the exchange, but didn’t say anything. He sat them, left them with menus and left to go back to his post.

Seggrit turned on the charm as they chatted for a moment. Beth gave a breath of relief when it was Sandy that was their server tonight. She was in her late forties, though you wouldn’t know it. She looked great. She was also the sweetest thing ever and Beth knew that there was no way Dwayne could bitch about her. Beth ordered a Margarita rocks and excused herself to the ladies room.

As she walked away, he was engrossed by his menu, so she snuck over to the bar. Good, it was Valerie working the bar.

“Hey, Val.” She greeted.

“Beth, how have you been girl? I haven’t seen you for a while. Everything okay?”

For a moment, just a moment, she wanted to bare her soul. She longed for someone she could tell everything to. Something must have shown in her face because Valerie stopped what she was doing and came over to her.

“Okay, girlie. Who do I have to kill for putting that look on your face?” The fierceness of her tone belied the laughing look on her face.

“Next time, but for now I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything babe, just ask.”

“I’m at my regular table and Sandy is my server. I’m going to order a bunch of margaritas, but will you make them virgin for me.”

“What,” she laughed, “You never drink virgin.” Val paused then, “Maker, girl, you pregnant?” She asked with a shocked look on her face.

“Void, no.” She gave a genuine laugh then, “I just want to keep my wits about me, but want my ‘date’ to think I’m tipsy.”

“Right,” She winked at her, “gotcha, no problem.” Her face got serious once more, “But, bitch, you better get back in here soon and give me the lowdown.” Beth chuckled at the term of ‘endearment’ from her . . . friend? Really? Could she have a friend? A real one?

“You got it, babe.”

She made her way back to the table. Seggrit had a sneer on his face that he forced himself to relax when he saw her.

“You must come in here a lot.” His tone was accusing. Beth ignored it.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite. Why?”

“I tried ordering for you, and the server doesn’t seem to know her place, because she told me that you never ordered a salad and then in the most condescending tone I have ever heard said ‘why don’t I just bring one of her favorites’ it was intolerably rude.” Not only was Beth shocked, but she was also relieved. Who the fuck does he think he is, ordering her a fucking salad? She was disgusted for herself for what she was about to say.

“What can I say, I love me a big piece of meat in my mouth.” Just then Sandy brought their drinks. Good thing, because she thought she was going to gag. Sandy waited for Seggrit to sample his wine, so Beth took a big gulp of her ‘not-margarita’ it was perfect. Still tasted delicious but didn’t have the tang of tequila that she loved so much.

“Thank you, Sandy, this is delicious. Who’s at the bar?” She asked innocently.

“It’s Val and Marco, but I’ve seen Tony over there a time or two helping out as well.”

“Well tell Val it’s perfect and that she may as well start making me another.” Beth paused for a moment and couldn’t help herself, “Oh, and thanks for putting food in for me, what am I getting?”

“Oh, no problem. I ordered the filet, medium rare, with new potatoes and broccolini, for you.”

“You are the best.”

They spent the rest of the time at the restaurant eating, making small talk, and Beth drank her fake drinks, becoming more and more ‘tipsy.’ Though Beth couldn’t help but notice that her table got a little more attention tonight. Anthony came by a couple of times to make sure things were great, Sandy was, of course, attentive, but at the end of the evening, Val came to the table.

“Ms. Hesbeth, I wanted to ask you to try my latest dessert drink creation. I haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to say ‘Hello’ too.” She paused and winked at Seggrit. Eww, he smirked. Val was really good.

“Thanks, sweetie, I don’t know, I’ve had a lot to drink already. What’s in it?”

“This is a Red Velvet Cake Martini, it has Crème de Cacao, Grand Mariner, Frangelico, Vodka, and just a titch of grenadine for color. Served with a white chocolate rim.”

Val put a napkin down and proceeded to flirt with Seggrit. When Beth looked at the napkin she realized why.

It said _This one’s real. For courage. Don’t know what you’re doing but call me tonight. I’m worried. 555-268-9898_

Beth almost teared up, when she looked up, Val placed her drink over the words on the napkin.

She had a friend.

Damn, it felt so good. She could do this.

“Sorry about that,” Seggrit said to her.

“About what?” Beth truly had no idea what he was apologizing for. He knew what he should be sorry for, but that wasn’t about to happen. But she sure would make him sorry.

“She was flirting with me pretty hard.” He said, and Beth wanted to burst out laughing. Instead, she just burst his bubble.

“Don’t worry about that. Val flirts with anyone with two legs.” She paused for dramatic effect, “actually pretty sure she hit on a guy with only one leg before.” Then she laughed. Dwayne didn’t need to know it was at him, the stupid look on his face. Like he really thought he could entice someone like Val.

Beth all but chugged her drink and slipped the napkin into her purse. It was delicious. Now was the time.

She started getting a little handsy, slurring just the tiniest bit. She flipped her hair. Leaned on his shoulder.

“Mmm, le’s get out'v here.” She let her voice be a little dreamy, quiet, smoky. She knew how to turn a man on. And she was going to use it all tonight.

“Didn’t you drive?” He was petting her now, her arm, a slight brush against her breast. She leaned closer to him so he couldn’t touch her.

“Nope, had a car drop me.”

He stood, a triumphant look on his face. She was going to slaughter him.

He took her back to his place. She rubbed her hands on his thighs, inching up close to his crotch, teasing him. She pretended it was someone else, she pretended it was a one-night stand, she pretended he was sweet to her.

She imagined someone smart, someone with glasses maybe. In her mind, they met at her favorite place and he bought her a drink. He was gorgeous, intellectual, caring, but confident. He thought she was smart, he thought she was funny, and they were going to get to know each other better.

She kissed along his jaw, and touched his chest, he was athletic muscular, not too much, but he had great arms. She was so keen on building this fantasy man in her mind, that when they pulled over and he opened her door, she pressed herself closer to him.

They walked toward his place, her hands all over him. He fingers trailed in his hair, her tongue traced his lips. When he finally opened the door, he pinned her to the wall.

“I want you so much.” Thank the Maker, his stupid nasal voice broke the fantasy she had created for herself.

“Why don’ you make us a coupl’v drinks, while I frsh’n up.”

She sauntered away, swaying from her ‘intoxication’ toward his bedroom.

Once she was there, she closed the door. She knew she didn’t have much time before he came looking for her. She took a couple of things out of her purse. She put the carton of pumpkin soup out of view behind the toilet. Then she activated the two bugs. One was supposed to go on the headboard and the other in the couch. The guy who came to install the stuff for her at the office told her to attach it behind the headboard. The other one would be trickier. She was supposed to slide somewhere in the couch where it wouldn’t get moved around too much. She was just coming out of the bedroom when he came looking for her with a drink in each hand.

He handed it to her in the hallway, she took a small sniff. Gin, gross. Gin almost always made her yak. He didn’t even know how much he was helping her.

“To us.” He said

“To us.” She agreed. She took a small sip. “Uh, Dwayne.” He started kissing her neck.

“What?”

“This's gin.” He was distracted, not really listening to her. He was touching her intimately.

“Yes.” He stopped for a moment, drinking his own drink.

“I don’t us’uly drink gin.”

“It’s okay.” He threw the rest of his drink back and kissed her hard on the mouth. “You’ll learn to love it.”

“Okay sweetie.” She slurred. She chugged the rest of her drink. She was laughing and pulling him in the bedroom. She let him kiss her, she let him touch her. When he started unzipping her dress and roughly pushed her on the bed, it was time.

“Uh, Dwayne, stop, shit.” She pushed him off her and rushed to the bathroom.

“What the fuck Beth.”

She opened the carton and made gagging sounds as she let it spew into the toilet.

“Are you serious right now?” He asked from the bedroom.

“I’m sorry . . . bleh . . . I told you I don’t  . . . bleh . . . drink gin.”

“At least fucking close the door. Void, that’s disgusting.”

Beth kicked the door closed and smirked as she continued to ‘empty the contents of her stomach’ in the toilet.

When she was done, she put the now empty carton back in her purse, used some mouthwash, and went out into the living room. She let herself tremble and sway and slur.

“S’rry Dwayne. Didsn’t mean to drink s’much.” She groaned. “I don' like gin.”

“It was probably the six margaritas that you had, not the gin. Damn Beth, way to ruin a perfect night.”

“M’sry. I’ma call a car, m’kay.”

She plopped herself onto the couch and pulled out her phone. Her car was probably faster than a cab, so that’s who she called. Seggrit sat in the car across from her. He had a disgusted look on his face and was engrossed by his phone so she, discreetly got the other bug hidden.

As her car arrived and she slowly made her way to the back. She let out a little cheer.

Beth is one bad-arse bitch. Beth 2, Seggrit 0.

Now two things left. One, she was going to ruin the relationship and save her stupid older brother.

Two, she was going to make a friend. She pulled out her phone.

“Hi, Val.”

“Girl, thank the holy tits of Andraste. Now, are you going to tell me what is going on with the super controlling creep or what?”

Beth chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m going to tell you everything.”

“You better, I was so worried about you.” Beth wanted to cry at the sincerity in her voice.

“Coffee?”

“Do you one better. I just got off. Let me text you my address, we’ll girl’s night it with ice cream and shit. I’m gonna text you my address and you're going to come over, no arguing.”

Beth was so stunned and on the verge of tears, “Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine for someone with a lot of money and good looks, it would be super hard to make a genuine friend. Especially with how shallow Beth seemed to be. It makes sense to me that she could be herself with a bartender. No expectations, you take care of me and I'll take care of you. After a few years, it would be hard not to feel friendly toward a customer you see all the time. And women are more naturally protective over each other, especially if they see you with a bad dude.


End file.
